


Sewing Kits and Stitches

by Random_coffee_addict



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Stitches, attempted humor, light stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_coffee_addict/pseuds/Random_coffee_addict
Summary: Peter has to call Tony Stark to ask for money, while hiding the fact that he needs the money for a sewing kit to stitch up a stab wound from patrol.





	Sewing Kits and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while reading over some of my old writing. It’s not the best thing I’ve written, but I thought it was funny and decided to post it.

Peter stumbled against the wall of the ally, wincing as the impact jostled the knife in his stomach. He sighed, sitting across from the mugger that was webbed to the opposite wall.

“You just had to stab me, huh?” Peter grumbled as he gripped the knife, slowly pulling it out so his healing factor would be able to kick in.

“I mean, my suit’s ripped up now! What will Mr. Stark say, huh? I can’t tell him I got stabbed, he’s going to think I cant take care of myself and take away my suit again, fucking stab wounds,” Peter rambled angrily while the mugger looked on in horror at the blood gushing out of his stomach. The knife made a squelching noise as he finally removed it completely, and he tossed it to the ground as he began to inspect the wound.

“Shit, this is gonna need stitches, isn’t it?” Peter leaned heavily against the wall as he stood up, taking staggering breaths to try and clear his vision. He shot a couple more webs at the mugger before groaning loudly, realizing he didn’t have any money on him. He looked to his backpack for a couple moments, until he eventually gave in and grabbed his phone from the bag.

“I have to call Mr. Stark, so you better be quiet, ok?” The mugger nodded frantically, too afraid of angering the hero more than he already had. Content with that answer, Peter began dialing the billionaires number.

“Peter? Hey kid, what’s going on?” The voice was muffled slightly, and Peter had to hold in a laugh as several loud crashes came from the phone.

“Oh, nothing much, Mr. Stark, everything’s totally fine. God I feel terrible about this, and normally I wouldn’t ask but it’s kind of important, but if not it’s fine, I could probably ask someone else, I just didn’t know who to call, and-“

“Kid, relax. I’m sure I’d be fine giving you with whatever you need,” Tony cut in, and Peter gave a small sigh of relief.

“I know, I just feel bad, you already do so much for me and I feel terrible for asking for anything more. I just, this is just kinda important, and I just need a little bit of money because I left my wallet at home and it’s really far away and this is kinda urgent and I feel terrible,” Peter kept rambling, and both Tony and the mugger sighed.

“Kid, just slow down. How much do you need? A couple thousand?”

“What! No! I just need ten dollars!” Peter all but shouted, and Tony let out a sharp laugh.

“That’s it?! That’s all you needed?! Of course I’ll give you ten dollars, where are you? I’ll go by there and drop the money off, and then we could have another Star Wars marathon? Steve’s cooking enough spaghetti to feed all of New York, if that sounds good to you?”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good, just meet me at the closest convenience store to where my suit is, and maybe hurry just a bit? Oh and thank you so much Mr. Stark, you’re the best,” Peter hung up quickly, not wanting to be questioned any more than necessary. 

“Hey, Mr. Mugger guy? Could I take your jacket? I just kinda need something to hide the knife wound and blood and stuff,” The mugger shrugged, figuring that it was his fault he had the knife wound in the first place, so he was kind of obliged to give the hero his jacket.

“Thanks Mr. Mugger guy!” Peter slipped the black hoodie on over his suit and started the walk to the convenient store that was about a block away.

The stab wound slowed Peter down significantly, and every couple minutes he had to stop and lean against a wall to catch his breath. Countless people stared as he walked past, and a good portion of them took out their phones and took pictures of the injured hero, but he could hardly care at that point.

When Peter finally arrived to the store Tony was leaning against the counter and looking through the glass doors, watching for him. He quickly composed himself before walking into the store. Tony nodded to him, a small smile on his face, and Peter gave a short wave to him before walking to the back of the store where he knew they had sewing supplies.

“Art project?” Tony asked when he’d made his way to the register, and he laughed lightly.

“Something like that,” Peter set the items onto the counter as Tony paid. He took a step back so he was just slightly out of Tony’s sight, and took a couple deep breaths to clear the black spots from his vision. He sighed when the items were bagged all too soon, and they both walked out of the store.

“Hey, Spider-Man! Are you feeling better?” A little girl asked as she came up to him and hugged his leg. Peter’s eyes went wide at that, but bent over and gave her a small, proper hug.

“Of course, I heal really fast, no need to worry. Thank you though!” The little girl beamed at him before running back to her parents. Peter gave them a small wave before continuing to walk alongside Tony.

“Feeling better? What did she mean by that, Peter?” Tony’s tone was light, but Peter could tell that he was growing suspicious.

“Nothing?” His voice was an octave higher and it cracked. Tony looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, and Peter face went red behind his mask.

“I, um well, I kind of… I swung into the side of a building?” His voice was still unusually high, though Tony didn’t look very convinced. Tony called his suit to him, and when the last piece of the suit arrived Tony looked at him expectantly.

“Well, go ahead, climb on. It may not be the smoothest ride, but I didn’t bring a car, and if you actually did swing into the side of a building then you probably aren’t up for much more walking,” Peter reluctantly climbed onto his back, wincing as his wound pressed against the rough metal.

As they flew to the tower Peter became incredibly light headed. They landed roughly, and Peter only managed a couple shaky steps before his knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground. He managed to stand back up and take a couple more steps to the entrance, but he was swaying a bit to much and ended up losing his balance, face planting on the stairs.

“What the hell?! Kid!” Tony stepped out of the suit before rushing to Peter’s side. He tried helping him stand, but quickly gave up and opted for picking him up bridal style. Peter winced as Tony wrapped an arm around his back, but he quickly relaxed and snuggled into the arms.

Tony rushed through the building and into the med bay, making it there in record time. He placed Peter on one of the dozens of operating tables before peeling the black hoodie off and wincing as the fabric revealed a blood soaked suit.

“Friday, scan for injuries,” Tony began to pull off the suit, apologizing quietly as it was stuck with bits of dried blood, and pulled it off caused a dozen various sized cuts to reopen. Peter whined, going to wrap an arm around his stomach and put pressure on the wound, but Tony just shushed him quietly and redirecting the arms back down to the table.

Friday began listing off the various cuts and bruises before telling Tony about the stab wounds that needed stitches. Peter had passed out by the time Friday had finished, and Tony sighed in relief.

“Some art project,” Tony grumbled as he began stitching and dressing the various wounds, though looked up every couple of minutes as he worked, checking to make sure that Peter was still sleeping. He cringed at the thought of Peter waking up while he was still getting stitches, but they had yet to formulate an anesthesia that worked with his enhanced metabolism.

After nearly an hour, Peter stopped bleeding and Tony had finished taking care of the wounds that Peter’s healing factor couldn’t fix on its own. Tony slumped against the wall next to the table, and after another ten minutes Peter started waking up. He looked around, first at the bandages wrapped around his chest, then over to Tony, who looked exhausted and half asleep.

“Mr. Stark?” Tony looked up at that, and he sighed in relief when he saw Peter, awake and attempting to stand up from the table.

“Woah kid, take it easy, there’s no rush,” Tony guided him back to where he was laying on the table, carefully avoiding the stitches littered across his body.

“You can’t do that to me kid, you’re gonna give me a heart attack, or worse, grey hair,” Peter laughed a little at that, but stopped nearly immediately, wincing at the pain spreading across his chest.

“Next time just let me know that you’re hurt, ok? I’d rather you call than finding you passed out in the streets bleeding to death,” Peter nodded in agreement before trying to sit up again, this time much slower.

“Mr. Stark? Can we still watch Star Wars?” Tony chuckled slightly, ruffling Peter hair lightly and picking him up again, though this time being much more careful.

“Of course kiddo. Now tell me, were you actually planning on giving yourself stitches?” Peter looked sheepish, and now that his mask was off Tony could see his face go red.

“Well, I mean yeah, it wouldn’t be the first time,” Peter realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth, looking up at Tony with wide eyes, hoping he didn’t hear the last part of the response. He had no such luck.


End file.
